


At Home Rysh-Date

by DT Maxwell (Draya)



Series: Our Blades Are Sharp [38]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: (they are loyal customers), ...for now, F/M, Fluff, Food Porn, I REGRET NOTHING, Phae may or may not be pregnant with Tiri in this ficlet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also this is the last ficlet with a horrific pun of a title, chances are Andronikos and Phae are gonna be alllll over that, either way if the Kaas Blue Diner is having one of their specials, this is pure Fluff Without Plot, well mild food porn really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6515254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draya/pseuds/DT%20Maxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OTP dialogue prompt: "Ooh, what's in the bag?"</p><p>Phae might be a Sith with a flawless upper-class Kaas accent, and Andronikos a Republic deserter-turned-pirate, but that doesn't mean they aren't total sluts for classic Corellian diner fare. (Arty does it best, of course, but she's on Nar Shaddaa, and they are hungry <em>now.</em>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Home Rysh-Date

**Author's Note:**

> Corellian food porn? Corellian food porn!
> 
> I personally headcanon ryshcate as being like baklava - layers of pastry and nuts and honey and (in this case) whiseky syrup. Corellia being a big planet, I _also_ headcanon that "traditional" ryshcate varies from region to region, so ryshcate that's actual _cake_ also exists, and that feuds have started and friendships been broken over the proper way to make ryshcate. Andronikos and Phae are both originally from parts of Corellia where ryshcate is baklava, and thankfully for them, the Kaas Blue Diner knows that is the proper way to make it. :)

“Ooh, what’s in the bag?”

Andronikos glanced up from toeing off his boots and hanging up his rain-soaked jacket next to the penthouse door. Phae was leaning over the top of the couch, using her elbows on the back to keep herself propped up. Her green eyes were glinting with predatory interest, like a jaggalor with a traladon in its sights - more so, probably. Akhlys, laying on her favorite bed next to the floor-to-ceiling windows that overlooked the dreary sight of Kaas City's Museum District during yet another thunderstorm, had barely lifted her head to check who had come home before she rolled over and went back to sleep.

(Only his wife would out-jaggalor an _actual_ jaggalor.)

“That’s for me to know,” Andronikos said, setting his boots aside and picking up the large, heavy paper bag he’d momentarily set down, “and you to find out.”

Phae’s eyes narrowed.

Andronikos smirked at her, and sauntered out of the foyer, through the living room, and into the kitchen. “Stay put,” he said over his shoulder. And, feeling a familiar ( _deliberately obvious_ ) brush against his mind, followed it up with, “No peaking!”

“ _Fiiiiiine._ ” The mental Force-touch sulkily drew back.

Andronikos snorted a laugh as he set the bag down on the kitchen’s central island. He purposely made a racket as he got out a tray, dinnerware, and utensils from the various cabinets and drawers; he grinned when he caught sight Phae’s dark honey blonde hair out of the corner of his eye, the Sith no doubt leaning even further over the couch while straining to see into the kitchen. “What did I say?” he called out, and her head vanished from sight with a loud grumble.

From the bag, he took out an assortment of containers, opening each as he set them down. He dished out equal portions of everything: hot, creamy topato soup topped with shredded Corellian cheddar and seed poppers; crisp, cool apple salad with a vweilu oil vinaigrette; tender, sauce-smothered pulled traladon for the main course; and for dessert, the sticky-sweet layered taste of _home_ that was ryshcate. Andronikos felt his own stomach growl with impatience as he finished apportioning the food, making sure to save enough for Xalla when she got home from school in a few hours and putting her portion in the fridge.

That taken care of, Andronikos picked up the tray and sauntered back into the living room.

Phae jerked her head around when she heard him. She blinked, then threw her hands up in the air with a squeal. (Akhlys jerked awake again, glanced over at her humans, and huffed in annoyance.) “You went to the Kaas Blue Diner for lunch?!”

“That I did,” Andronikos said, smug as all hell and trying not to preen too obviously. He sat the tray down on the coffee table, then sat himself down next to his wife. “And wouldn’t you know it, it was their Corellian special day. The traladon and ryshcate aren’t as good as Arty’s, of course, but I don’t think we’re gonna start being picky ‘bout that any time soon.”

Phae immediately flopped against his side and hugged him, practically vibrating with delight. “Thank you!” she said.

Andronikos hugged her back and said, grinning as he did, “You’re very welcome.”


End file.
